Forbidden Love
by Moonlit Despair
Summary: Kikyo, the guardian of the jewel is forbidden to love. Sesshoumaru is a great demon prince, who thinks love is for fools. Will fate bring them to change? And what will Inuyasha do about it? IxKxS


**Well, I've been planning to write a KikxSess fic for a long time now, since I've been currently obsessed with the pairing. Not many good fics out there with this pairing, a bit, but not as much as I would like.**

**Also, there is a warning that Kagome is not my favourite character, I dont hate her, but I dont like her either, so if I accidently bash her... please dont get angry. I dont think I will, but sometimes the moment is just PERFECT! **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Inuyasha frowned. So, a priestess was now guarding the sacred jewel? His eyebrows twitched with annoyance, he had been tracking the jewel for months now but was never close enough to even see it. He didn't like at all that it was a demon that had been the one to tell him about it, it had been after the jewel and was trying to get information about it. The demon of course attacked him when he refused joining forces with it, but he killed it instantly. His brother apparently didn't care about such a thing, since he was 'powerful enough' and didn't need more.

Stepping towards a nearby village, he frowned once more. This was the supposed village that the priestess was staying and guarding the jewel. He could sense the pure aura. The village didn't look so special, why was such a simple place holding such great power? He shrugged, but decided to be smart this time and watch the village, he shouldn't underestimate it.

- - - -

Kikyo turned towards the outskirts of the village, a slight frown upon her lips as she sensed an aura. _Already? I had just slain one... why do they just keep coming?_ She shook off her thoughts, thinking herself foolish. They kept coming because this village held and guarded the jewel, and she was the guardian.

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, the aura didn't come closer. It stayed where it was. She sighed, turning back towards the path, she wasn't going to start any unnecessary violence of the threat wasn't threatening them. Stopping, she thought, what if it was sleeping? She shook her head, no, it wouldn't sleep if it was after the jewel and it was right beside it. She continued walking, Keade was going to be worried.

Gathering her basket of herbs and medicinal plants, she walked on the path towards the village, heading towards their hut. Many people she had passed by bowed before her in respect, as much as she disliked it. Men had stared at her with an expression that she clearly recognized and detested. Finally, she reached her small hut. Keade bounded out, "where were you, Sister Kikyo?" she cried, worry clearly evident on her features.

Kikyo smiled reassuringly, "I was only gone for an hour, Keade. I was just getting some medicinal herbs."

Her sister smiled, "here, let me get those for you," she offered, taking the basket from the priestesses hands. Kikyo smiled once again, her sister was always trying to help out, and she practiced everyday in her fighting skills to be able to fight alongside her. Of course, Keade was much too young, and she couldn't risk her sisters safety because of her duty to protect the jewel.

"Come, I'll make dinner," she said and the two stepped into the hut. The village had before offered her a larger place to stay, but she kindly refused. There was no need of a spacious house. It was be pointless and get in the way of her duties. Though she wished she had more to offer her sister to make her happy, but she just couldn't, she didn't have much to offer.

Stirring the stew quietly, her sister was preparing the herbs for future use. She sighed, then broke the silence.

"Keade?"

"Yes, Sister?"

"Tell me..." she paused her stirring, looking towards the ground, "are you happy with the life we are living?"

Keade was quite taken aback by the question, her young face filled with emotion. "Why, Kikyo.. why do you ask such a thing?"

"Because, there are children out there playing all day, having fun, with their parents and living the life a child should have..while.. you're here working and you have much more responsibility than any child in this village because of me," she replied.

Her sister smiled, "I am happy with how we're living, Sister Kikyo. Your childhood was no different than how mine is now, and I like being able to help villagers and I like having responsibility I know that nobody else is going to have," her smile turned into a grin, "I won't leave you or this life for anything, Kikyo, I want to be here with you."

Kikyo looked at her, then smiled, "I'm glad, Keade, that you're happy this way."

The priestess didn't say another word and got back to stirring their supper. Keade wanted to ask why else Kikyo thought that way, because Kikyo's troubled expression didn't leave her face even as she had gotten a satisfactory answer. Keade turned back to what she was doing, sadness lingering in her eyes. She had never really seen her sister truly happy, happy with herself. She knew Kikyo was happy helping others, but she was never really happy. Not once had she complained, and it surprised her. Kikyo was born into becoming a priestess, her fate was picked out for her when they had sensed immense spiritual power within her as a child. Their parents had been killed by demons, and Kikyo had witnessed it all. Keade was but a baby.

That was what gave Kikyo her motivation most of the time when she slayed demons; she didn't want others to experience such pain at such a young age.

"Keade." A voice broke her thoughts, and she turned to see dinner was finished and Kikyo was holding out a bowl to her.

"O-oh, thank you," Keade murmured, taking the bowl from her sisters hands and moving over to sit next to her. They ate their food quietly, both deep in their own thoughts. Kikyo was thinking about her duty as a priestess to protect the jewel from demons, and her little sister. She wished that she could give her sister the life she should have as a child, the life that Kikyo never had.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes, Keade?"

"Don't be troubled, please don't. I'm okay with the life we have, Kikyo, I don't want the burden to be yours alone, share your burden with me, don't take it all by yourself," she pleaded, sadness in her eyes.

Kikyo was taken aback by her words, "K-Keade..." she felt her eyes brim with tears once her shock disappeared. How selfless her sister was, not wanting things other children wanted. She took her little sister in her arms, hugging her, "thank you..." she whispered. Keade smiled, "no problem, Sister Kikyo," she said and hugged her back.

The rest of the evening was peaceful, Keade had fallen asleep, but Kikyo laid there on her thin futon, staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were at ease about her sister finally, but now, her thoughts were focused on the demonic aura she sensed nearby earlier. It was still there, and it would not allow her to sleep. She was too worried that it might come and attack while she was resting.

Standing up, she grabbed her bow and arrows quietly, careful not to wake Keade. Stepping out of the hut, she headed towards the direction of the aura, and frowned with dismay as the aura began to multiply. There were weaker demons coming, almost close to the stronger one she was targeting.

She had to act quickly.

- - -

Inuyasha awoke from his slumber, sensing the pure aura coming closer to him. _'What the hell? Why is the priestess coming here? Can she sense me...?' _He frowned, was she really that strong? He had thought the priestess to be some random girl chosen to be the guarder of the jewel. But of course that wouldn't work out, for the jewel hadn't been successfully stolen before. Standing up on the branch he was resting on, he looked to his side, sensing more demonic power. More demons were coming. Their aura's weren't strong though, telling him that they were weak ones. _'Tch, pathetic.'_

He could sense the priestesses aura closer now, and turned slightly, seeing a glowing arrow whiz by, and felt the demonic power near him lessen dramatically. _'Shit.. is she really all that powerful? A single arrow...'_

Sensing danger, he jumped out of the tree, which wasn't so wise. The demons were all destroyed now, and he turned, seeing red and white. _'Shit... I won't make it in time..'_

- - -

Kikyo sighed, the mass of demons had finally been destroyed, which took no time at all. Turning slightly, she sensed the aura she sensed earlier that day. It had jumped out of the tree it was hiding in. Raising her thin eyebrow slightly, she blinked, '_a half demon? But why was his aura stronger than that of the full demons before...'_

He noticed her, that's for sure. Raising her bow and drawing an arrow, she aimed and pulled the arrow back until she couldn't no more. '_I must purify his soul... or he will come after the jewel and attempt to destroy the village...' _Before she could do anymore, a demon had burst from the bushes, heading towards the priestess. Kikyo turned sharply, but not fast enough to counter the attack. _'Dammit.. I let my guard down...'_ The demon headed towards her, screaming, "Priestess! I will get my claws on that jewel.. but not before I kill you!"

Fear did not strike the womans heart.

Kikyo drew in a breath, then dropped her bow in one swift movement. Clasping her hands together, she let out a powerful blow of pure power, acting on instinct of what she was taught to do at a time like this. The pink light engulfed her, then seemed to reach to the demon, destroying it in one blow. Her hair broke free from its white ribbon from the powerful blast, and finally, the light of purifying power dissipated into the air. Kikyo panted deeply, her energy and power drained after that one large attack. She had no more energy to slay anymore demons, and mentally cursed herself for wasting her power in one blow.

"N-No..." she panted, "I ... shouldn't of wasted my power in one attack... I'm completely vulnerable now... as well as the village and the jewel..." she breathed. Forcing to keep her eyes open, she bent down towards her bow, picking it up. "That was foolish of me..." she murmured to herself. Looking up at the white haired half demon she had seen before, she was surprised to see him just staring down at her from a tree branch.

She struggled to stand up once more, trying to catch her breath and trying her best to stay standing.

"Half demon..." she called, "I know you are there, why are you just standing there when you've obviously come for the jewel?" she questioned.

- - -

Inuyasha growled, _'how dare she call me a half demon!'_

"Don't you dare call me a half demon, Priestess!" he shouted, and was surprised to see her shake a little. It must've been her loss of power and energy. What surprised him more was her answer, "tell me your name, and I'll never call you a half demon again.." she replied.

He was debating whether or not he should remain stubborn and leave her with no answer, or should he continue with telling her his name? "It's Inuyasha." He heard himself say.

The priestess nodded in his direction without another word, "understood, Inuyasha," she said, and proceeded to walk away. Inuyasha was still on the branch and she was far away before he could ask her name. He sat down, wondering why he couldn't just go over to her and just grab that jewel from her neck. It was right there. And she was weak and vulnerable.

Before he put more thought onto this, another aura appeared. A strong one. _'Oh great.. it's him,' _he thought, frowning immediately. Why in the world was his brother here? His brother had no interest in the jewel whatsoever, and he didn't really think there was anything of interest besides the jewel around these parts.

"Feh, whatever... I'll just go spy on the village some more," he muttered to himself, making sure to keep out of his brothers way since he didn't want to bring attention that there were demons about. If that were to happen, the villagers would for sure try to slay him and he didn't want to have to slay them if they tried.

Jumping from tree to tree, he masked his aura as best as he could, and approached the village, catching sight of the priestess once more as she was making her way home.

- - -

Sesshoumaru frowned, even more so than usual. He had to wonder why this jewel was so important. And why they would choose a mere human, no a human _priestess _to be its guardian. Yet, no demons had been able to steal it away. His home lands have been disrupted countless times because of demons who had come to ask about the jewel or try to gain his assistance in stealing it with them. There was no way in hell he would join forces with anybody, especially a demon in a weaker rank than himself.

Jaken was yapping about behind him, scolding Rin for whatever reason. Personally, Sesshoumaru didn't think that making a wreath of flowers was really that terrible, foolish and a waste of time, but not terrible. But Jaken always seemed to scold Rin for everything she did.

He stopped walking, ignoring Jaken bumping into his legs. There was the village. Ordinary looking, like the previous villages he'd seen earlier. Nothing too special. He didn't see why the sacred jewel would be kept somewhere here.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why are we in a place like this anyway? It's so filthy with all these lowly humans living here, I can't even stand their scent!.." Jaken blabbered on and on, not noticing that Sesshoumaru had continued walking, and eventually was left behind at quite a distance. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait for me!" he hollered, and immediately began running on his stubby legs to catch up.

_'I know many demons had tried to_ _take the jewel from that priestess... how is it they failed by the hand of a human? Is she really that strong..?' _He thought, questions left unanswered forming in his mind about the priestess. He didn't care about getting the jewel, but he had hoped to destroy it so that his lands would finally find peace. The demons who had crossed his path were beginning to get on his nerves.

Taking a whiff of the air, he paused. His brother was here. But he didn't smell bloodshed and his aura was very faint. Inuyasha was definitely not good at masking his scent or aura. Raising his eyebrow, he pondered. His brother was here but he wasn't taking the jewel right away? His stupid half brother always acted on instinct alone and never used that half a brain he had, so it was strange to just see him just sitting there and observing.

Maybe the priestess was that strong after all...

_'No way, there's nobody stronger than me, I'll destroy her and destroy that goddamn jewel that's been a nuisance ever since it's been created...' _

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it... -hopes to get reviews- 


End file.
